


15 Years With You

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Family, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: Elly wanted a lifetime of happiness before Chloe came along.Elly took 15 years with Chloe over any other lifetime.She doesn’t have any regrets.





	15 Years With You

Elly takes her wife’s hand, her eyes looking into Chloe’s kind eyes. “This...our life together has been so perfect. We are perfect together” Chloe squeezed her hand softly, smiling at her “The trail, Tour de France, our American road trip, visiting Europe, setting up our charity, being interviewed by the telegraph. Getting married” A small, green eyed boy crawled from Elly’s lap into the hospital bed, resting himself on Chloe’s chest and hugging her with his tiny arms. “Our little miracle Hunter” Chloe strokes his hair gently with free hand “I can’t believe he’s already 4”. A tear slipped from Elly’s eye as she watched them, taking a photo of the pair. “Family photo?” She spoke softly, looking at her family in awe. Chloe nodded and Elly leaned in, Hunter shifting himself so he could look into the camera, his head resting on Chloe’s shoulder. She took the photo, setting it as her phone background. Hunter yawned, clinging closer to Chloe “Love you Mama”. Chloe’s breath had begun to slow down but she still spoke gently as ever, her voice with no trace of fear. “Mama loves you too, she will love you forever”. Happy and safe, he fell asleep on his mother. Elly has tears falling down her face now “These 15 years we spent together? They are better than any other eternity or universe could ever provide me. I love you from the bottom of my heart Chloe”. Carefully, Chloe leaned forward and kissed Elly softly before lying back, finding her breathing more difficult. “You made my life shine when it was destined to burn fast and dim. Don’t forget me my love, I love you”. She closes her eyes, her hand in Elly’s, her other arm resting carefully around their son. “I will love you till the end of time my love” Elly whispered. She felt a soft gentle squeeze in her hand before hearing a long, continuous beep. Tears pouring down her face, she didn’t bother to wipe them. “Please come back to me Chloe...”. She knew she wasn’t coming back as she watched the nurses and doctors rush into the room, the beeping dying out shortly after.

With never-ending tears pouring out her eyes, she didn’t how she’d stop crying again.


End file.
